


「金东」小夫人⑤

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 点关注！末白嫖
Relationships: 李鹤东/谢文金
Kudos: 7





	「金东」小夫人⑤

火气从头顶逐渐烧到什物，巨大挺立起来，身下娇软的人眼神迷离的看着谢金，不时还打着酒嗝

“真是拿你没办法”

伸手探了探人的额头，不是特别烧了，这才放心的把人的衣服一层一层的剥除，胸膛剧烈起伏，小嘴红润润的让人迫不及待的想品尝

这便是一场情爱的开端，谢金急切的吻上他的唇，嘴里还尚有一丝酒味，却也香甜，舌头像条灵活的水蛇，纠缠着，牙齿啃咬这两瓣软肉，像是要把人拆吃入腹

“你…你慢点儿”

李鹤东睁眼看着这在自己身上作恶的人，喝了酒胆子便也大了起来，伸出腿不停磨蹭着身上人的那处，只见这人欲火烧的更旺，咬牙切齿的对他道

“夫人今日是不想好睡了啊”

伸手抚上人胸前一点，轻轻揉搓，只见那似茱萸的两点逐渐肿胀，这人儿也开始张嘴大口呼吸，耳尖染上了一点红

把这茱萸含进嘴里，像婴儿吃奶一样吸吮，用牙齿轻轻啃咬打着旋儿似的舔舐，李鹤东嘴里也不时冒出两声娇吟，像是害羞似的把胳膊挡住自己的嘴

“夫人别害羞啊，都多少次了”

把人的胳膊抓过用大手压在头顶，舌尖轻轻舔舐耳垂，身下人儿像过了电一般哆嗦了一下，眼泪汪汪的看着他

大手不断往下探索，抚摸着好不容易养起来些的肉肉的小肚子，探进衣物内抚摸着人早早挺立起来的那物

这小夫人可不同，长了两幅性器，有个女人的小洞，这可便宜谢金了，手指轻轻抚弄着阴蒂，身下的小洞里源源不断涌出蜜液，勾出一些给人看

“这都是夫人的”

说罢还伸舌头舔了一下沾满蜜液的手，李鹤东羞的侧过头，软软糯糯的声音简直要甜化了谢金的心

“脏不脏…”

“夫人的为夫怎会嫌脏呢”

用手指戳弄几下人的小穴，便把自己的硕大顶在人的穴前，划弄几下阴蒂惹得这小猫直娇吟，谢金的这物可真是令人欲仙欲死，不仅巨大无比还很粗，看着便让人害怕，更别提李鹤东了

一想到这物要进自己体内，不管第几次了也还是会害怕

龟头慢慢探入穴内，粉红的穴肉便吸住，茎身不断地探入让李鹤东舒服的眯上眼睛直到完全进去才舒适的叹慰一声

“你…你慢点…呜啊…”

不停的顶弄把粉红的穴肉带出，谢金搂着这人快速挺动，这快感随着尾椎不断向上攀爬，像电流一样酥软了浑身的骨头，直冲头顶，一声声的娇吟羞坏了窗外守着的人

“夫人一会儿让我快，一会儿让我慢，我到底是快点还是慢点呢？”

慢下来研磨穴肉，但是还会用力顶一下，顶到子宫口给这人舒服的伸出小舌头，谢金就机含住吮吻

“我要…到了…”

生理眼泪从眼角滑落浸透被褥，眼圈红红的惹人怜爱，谢金轻轻为他拭去，也加快了动作把人送上高潮谢金也把他子宫口顶开射了进去

“宝贝还敢不敢再背着我喝酒了？”

“不了…”

给人累的瘫在床上，一根手指头都不想动弹

“以后为夫就看着你一辈子，喝酒也只能和为夫喝”


End file.
